


Love is [BLANK] (Animated Shows Edition)

by Written_Ideas



Series: One-Shot Collection [2]
Category: Bleach, Fairy Tail, Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fugitive, Fugitives, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Theme-based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_Ideas/pseuds/Written_Ideas
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories and short stories that features characters from numerous fandoms in the animated world, such as Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, etc.This is a part of the Love is [BLANK] series...





	1. Introduction

Hello everyone, I am proud (and a little terrified) to present this collection of short stories to the world. Now first, let me explain how this fic will work.  First off, here are the fandom I can write for:

  * Bleach
  * Fairy Tail
  * Gakuen Alice
  * Justice League
  * La Corda D'oro
  * Naruto
  * Ouran High School Host Club
  * X-Men Evolution
  * Young Justice



In each of the chapters/short stories, one of the characters from the fandom _will be paired_ with the reader (that's you!) or an original character. However, instead of randomly writing stories, I've decided to write a few stories based loosely on a theme, which will change from time to time. Some themes will last at least a week while others may last for a month (this might change depending on other projects and how busy real life can get). Here are some of the themes I planned on writing about:

  * Anniversary
  * High School
  * Sick
  * Library
  * Kisses
  * Amusement Parks
  * Song-inspired
  * Christmas
  * Valentine’s
  * Movie Date
  * First Meetings
  * Quotes-inspired
  * Temptation
  * Fugitive
  * Clouds
  * Hurt



If anyone has a suggestion or two about a theme I should write about, please let me know! Also, if a certain theme in the list have caught your eye and you really think this theme represents a character really well, feel free to alert me. Oh yes, I will update this page if anything changes, so please refer to "Introduction" for any future changes. For example, I might add a new fandom or I might remove some. The same goes for themes. I think that's all I need to say for the introduction. Thanks for reading! 

P.S: If you read Love is [BLANK], you've probably already read all of this.

P.P.S: The chapter titles will be [Theme] - [Character Name] to make searching for stories easier in the future.

 


	2. Fugitive - Laxus Dreyar

**Fandom** : Fairy Tail

**Timeline** : Takes place after the Battle of Fairy Tail

**Theme** : Fugitive

**Title** : A Journey of Favors 

**Character** : Laxus Dreyar

**POV** : Third Person

**Summary** : Laxus was excommunicated from Fairy Tail and has been wandering around Fiore after the lessons he learned from the Fairy Tail members.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Laxus Dreyar or the Fairy Tail world 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                _Knock, knock_.

                “E-excuse me?”  The young woman pulled open the door and peered inside the occupied cabin. She caught sight of a blond man with his head resting on his open palms and his body hunched forward in, what she assumed, an uncomfortable position. Despite walking into the tiny compartment, it seemed as though the young man did not sense her presence. She frowned, wondering if there was anything she could do for him. He looked sick from all the swaying the train had on its three minutes-journey thus far. She approached him and then, took a few seconds staring at her palms. Raising her palms over the blond man’s hunched body, she closed her eyes and focused. _Heal_ , she repeated in her mind. She watched as the man’s muscles visibly relaxed and he raised his head in astonishment. As their eyes met, she noticed the jagged scar across his eye.

                “Who are you?” He asked her bluntly, his expression a mixture of surprise and suspicious.

                “Oh!” She clasped her hand over her mouth, a tint of pink colouring her cheeks. She took a step back and bowed a little in respect. “I’m (f/n) … I, uh, I knocked, but you didn’t answer…so…” she glanced at the door and then turned her attention back to the blond.

                He nodded, still eyeing her with a curious expression.

                “Do you mind if I sit here?” Her expression uncertain as she voiced her question. Then, realizing the blond man’s stare, she quickly gestured with her hands, “Everywhere else is full!”

                “Do whatever you like.”

                (F/n) took a seat opposite the blond and focused her attention on the scenery passing by them. She reached out and touched the glass separating them from the outside world. She glanced at the other occupant with a look of curiosity. She wanted to talk to him, but he seemed lost in his own thoughts. Not wanting to bother him, she kept quiet and started thinking about what to have for lunch.

                On the other hand, the young man was astonished by the disappearance of his severe motion sickness. He sneaked a peek at the young woman sitting opposite him. She didn’t seem to have any ill intent, nor did she seem to know who he is. Laxus Dreyar had always been known as the grandson of Makarov Dreyar—a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Laxus shook the thought from his mind and glanced at the unaware girl again. He released a sigh. No, he didn’t want anyone to join him on his journey, even if she did manage to cure his motion sickness for now.

                As the pair of them pondered their own thoughts, only silence filled the space between them.

 

                It took about thirty-five minutes for the train to arrive at the next station. (F/n) watched as her cabin companion left without another word. She felt a pang of sadness, but she shook her head and forced a smile onto her face. It was fine; she was fine. She rose to her feet and joined the crowd getting off the train. She looked up and saw a huge welcome sign for Hyacinth Town. She let her gaze wander at the various shops and stalls set up. She caught a whiff of freshly baked bread. A tall, plump man smiled at her as he placed bright, colourful flower bouquets in front of his shop. She walked nearer and breathed in the scent of the flowers. She heard a bell chiming every few seconds followed by a voice requesting people to buy their cold ice cream. (F/n) smiled at the hustle and bustle of the city and kept walking without an aim in sight. In fact, she seemed to have forgotten she was just daydreaming of lunch until her stomach growled to remind her. She made her way to a small restaurant.

                Meanwhile, Laxus Dreyar walked out of a merchant guild with a disgruntled expression. None of the jobs on the board were worth anything. He knew he needed to move on to the next place. Thistle City might have a better job for someone of his calibre. Just as he was walking, a familiar figure appeared in front of him, stumbling on her butt as she had tears in her eyes. A man stood towering over her. Without thinking, Laxus moved in front of her, shielding her from the stranger. Electricity crackled around his body as he glared at the man.

                (F/n) looked up in surprise at Laxus’ sudden appearance. She scrambled to her feet and hid behind Laxus, whispering her thanks as she peeked at the man who kicked her out of the restaurant.

                “Who’re ya?!” The restaurant owner shouted, the rage convulsing his facial features. “Are ya wit’ her?!”

                (F/n) pushed away her fear. “H-he’s not!” She stammered, shaking her head vigorously. Turning her attention to the blond, she tugged at his sleeve. “You don’t have to get involved... it was my mistake,” she told him, her voice shaking as she forced herself to be brave. This was her mess and she needed to be the one to clean it up.

                Laxus continued to glare at the man. “How much was it?”

                 The owner smirked, opening his mouth to answer. “It-”

                “-I didn’t eat anything!” (F/n) yelled, not wanting the man to fabricate any lies about her. She had been looking to order something, but the menu did not state the prices for the food. She questioned the owner about it and the owner took one look at her and asked her to order whatever she liked. She had refused and got up to leave and that was when the owner started shouting at her.

                The restaurant owner took a menacing step forward, glaring at (F/n), but he did not say anything to refute her claim.

                “I see.” Laxus said, closing his eyes for a few seconds. Without warning, Laxus sent a bolt of lightning towards the owner and it pushed the owner back into his own restaurant, unconscious. “What a waste,” Laxus muttered under his breath before continuing his way to the train station. He paused, glancing over his shoulder at (F/n) and her surprised expression, “hurry up, before I leave you behind.”

                (F/n) blinked a couple of times before rushing over to the blond, “r-right!”

                The duo walked side by side. Laxus had his arms crossed while (F/n) had her hands clasped together as she tried to process what just happened.

                “I’m (F/n),” she introduced herself, wondering if he remembered that.

                Laxus allowed an amused smirk to appear on his lips. “I know.”

                “And you are?”

                “Laxus. Laxus Dreyar.”

                She beamed a smile at him. “Thank you for helping me, Laxus!” Then, she tilted her head to the side. “Why did you help me?”

                “Consider it payment. For the future.”

                The young woman nodded, suddenly remembering how they met. She glanced down at her palms and she felt a warmness in her heart as her smile widened. “I will do my best, Laxus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave a comment or a suggestion :)


	3. Fugitive - Itachi Uchiha

**Fandom** : Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden

**Timeline** : After the Uchiha Clan Massacre

**Theme** : Fugitive

**Title** : The After-Mission

**Character** : Itachi Uchiha

**POV** :  His POV /Third-Person

**Summary** : This takes place after Itachi took the responsibility for the Uchiha Clan Massacre and he left the  Leaf Village. 

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Itachi and anything else that's Naruto-related!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                The raven-haired young man stumbled across the forest, keeping his hand on a tree to balance himself. His other hand rested over his eyes. He took a couple of deep breaths and forced himself to start moving again. His attempt was thwarted when someone wrapped their arm around him to support his weight. How weak was he that he didn’t even sense the person? He glanced to the side to see someone he knew too well—someone he wished did not have to see him in such a pathetic state. The young woman kept her eyes focused in front of her, seemingly refusing to look at him. The two of them walked on in silence as the raven-haired man’s companion led the way. Soon, a small hut came into view and they walked towards it.

                “Go lie down,” the young woman ordered him. He stood there, eyeing her warily. She sighed. “Please, Itachi, just listen to me.”

                He made his way to the lone futon and proceeded to rest his aching body. Flashes of images flittered through his mind—images of what he had done the night before. Opening his onyx-colored eyes, he stared up at the ceiling in hopes of not remembering his parents and his brother. _Sasuke_ …

                A small smile quirked the young woman’s lips. “He’s…. _safe_ ,” she informed him.

                Itachi had no idea he spoke aloud. Shaking his head, he found his heart sank with guilt. Sasuke was safe. She didn’t say he was fine. He was just safe. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, he was glad that Sasuke was safe, _alive_ … but, not fine, maybe never ever will he be fine… He glanced over and saw her approaching him. She knelt in front of him and took a deep breath. Itachi watched as she gathered her chakra towards her hands, forming a light green glow. She ran her palms over his body, stopping for a minute or two at his eyes.

                “Does it hurt?” She asked, her voice gentle and her features soft, but the intensity in her eyes made it clear that she was worried. At his small nod, she pressed her lips together. “I-I don’t…” She shook her head and focused her attention on trying to alleviate the pain he felt.  

                Itachi knew that there wasn’t much she could really do for him; she was not an Uchiha and she had no idea what secrets his clan held. But a few minutes later, he felt better. Never underestimate a medic-nin, he mused. He felt her thumb brushing gently across his eyebrow. It was almost painful to see the worried expression on her face.

                “I’m sorry,” Itachi said, his voice hoarse.

                She shook her head, a sweet smile playing on her lips. “It’s fine. It was a mission, wasn’t it?”

                Itachi forced himself up, placing his hand on her cheek to carefully search her eyes. It _was_ a mission—a mission to eliminate the Uchiha clan, and to prevent another war from happening. But Itachi refused to let her know; she didn’t need to know every detail. “Yes,” he answered simply and watched as her eyes flickered away from his.

                Then, she stood up, dusting off her shorts. She walked over to her small bag and started walking back to where Itachi sat. Taking a couple bottles of soldier pills, she handed them to him. “You’ll need this for your next mission,” then, she handed him a light stack of explosive tags, “and this,” she added a couple of shuriken and kunai to the pile, “and those.” She frowned as she stared at the pile resting on Itachi’s hands. “I feel like I’m forgetting something… oh right, wire strings!” She passed them along and offered Itachi a smile.

                He knew she was forcing herself to seem fine, both for his sake and for hers. Itachi returned her gesture with a tiny smile. It was better this way. She would find someone else, he reasoned.

                She bowed towards him, her gaze watery as she gave him a bright smile. “Please…” She paused, stopping the words he knew she wanted to say, but neither of them wanted to hear. “I will always…” _Care for you_ were the words left unspoken between them. “I will always protect Sasuke for you.” She grabbed her belongings and walked out the door, not sparing him one last glance.

                A small part of Itachi wanted to stop her and tell her the truth. Maybe he wanted her sympathy. Maybe he wanted someone to stay and care. But there was nothing he could do; he had nothing to offer her. As the _murderer_ of the Uchiha Clan, happiness would not come to him and it would not come to people close to him. He watched as she disappeared into the forest. He watched and hoped that happiness will come to her and to Sasuke. He chose to let her go, but he chose to keep a part of her. He glanced down at the silver, three-ringed necklace nestled inside the wire strings.


End file.
